Starry Sky
by The Red Lightning
Summary: They say the history is written in the starry sky, Aya-tan...


**Starry Sky**

_By The Red Lightning_

**Summary:** They say the history is written in the starry sky, Aya-tan...

**Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of 07-Ghost, that title belongs to Amemiya Yuki.

"…" – talking

_italics_ – thoughts

Enjoy the ride.

* * *

Lt. Commander Hyuuga sat leaning against a huge oak tree, watching the landscape before him as the moon gently lit up everything. Creating an almost eerie feeling. The swordsman didn't mind, he was used to darkness and creepiness after all. This night he was on duty, the Black Hawks were on a mission, and while the others slept, someone had to take the watch. It had been Hyuugas' time this night, to keep watch and terminate possible threats. He didn't complain, even though it would have been blissful to be under those warm covers, letting sleep claim him until the early morning sun found its' way over the mountains.

His hand automatically went to rest on his katana, ready to unsheathe the deadly blade, as he heard the crisp grass being crunched under something heavy. It was his duty to protect, he was waiting for the unknown presence to get closer, before he would stroke. The darkness kept him well hidden in the oaks' shadow. Just as the unknown presence was close enough to make an surprise attack, a soft voice called out in the night.

"Heh. I'm not a threat, Hyuuga." an amused chuckle left the new presence lips. "It's quite interesting that there are jobs you do take seriously."

A soft sigh escaped Hyuugas' lips as he knew all too well who the new presence was, and let his hand fell from his blade, while a smile formed on his lips.

"But I have promised to protect you no matter what, Aya-tan. This is my duty."

The wind stroked the oaks' leaves gently before it swiped over the landscape before them, touching everything in its' path.

"Ah yes, I've almost forgot about that." the tone clearly told the swordsman that his superior was teasing him. Like the officer would ever forget that promise. The one promise that was repeated time after time to assure the cold isolated man, he was treasured to the point that someone would protect him. Showing the deep loyalty between them. There was so much emotions embedded in those simple words, they both knew but said nothing about it.

Suddenly Ayanami gently seated himself in the grass next to Hyuuga, leaning onto the man's shoulder for comfort. No one could see them now, so they didn't need to pretend. By this single action the dark haired man could tell what was on his superiors' mind.

"You couldn't sleep again, could you?" he softly murmured as he let one of his hands gently wrap around the waist of his boss, pulling him closer. "You don't have to worry, I'm here for you."

"What would I do without you?" the unusual gently reply came from the normally cold and cruel man.

"Well, the world would have to beware of a cold brutal and cruel man, since there's no one to melt him." this statement earned the swordsman a playful jab in his side.

Silence fell upon them as they just sat there, enjoying the others presence and warmth, before curiosity swiped down and took hold of the silver haired man.

"Why do you wear you shades now? Can you even see something?" a hand had come to rest upon those cheeks, ready to remove those dark shields if necessary.

"You gave them to me, remember? Saying they suited me, and I can see enough to tell what's in front of me." Hyuuga replied as he felt Ayanamis' hand remove his shades gently. A soft smile graced his lips, as the silver haired officer came into a clearer view, when the dark lenses were removed.

"Yes, I gave them to you, because your eyes are so beautiful and they're distracting me from work..." upon realizing he probably have said too much. This was not good, if the bespectacled man would catch the meaning behind it, he could easily use it to blackmail the cold officer. Not good at all, especially if said officer would have a huge workload waiting to be done, and his subordinate using this trick against him. "They're like the stars, shining brightly into the night." he added quickly to distract Hyuuga from what he first said, but knowing the man he probably heard, but is just playing innocent.

The bespectacled man smiled genuinely, he had heard and understood every word the cap bearing man had spoken, and it made him happy.

"So Aya-tan thinks my eyes are like stars?" he questioned while studying his superior resting against his shoulder. It was good it was night and quite dark, since Ayanami knew a light flush was gracing his cheeks.

"They remind me of stars, yes." he didn't really want to continue on that topic, it was revealing a weakness, and that idea didn't sit well with the infamous Chief of Staff.

"You know stars are ancient historical lights. I mean just take a look at the starry sky tonight, it's beautiful and there's stars almost everywhere, and they've been there for ages, long before the world was born I bet." Ayanami rose a bewildered eyebrow at this suddenly philosophical Hyuuga. "It's kind of fascinating actually, it's like looking straight up into history itself. Our ancestors probably saw the same sky as we do now too." while Hyuuga spoke he was looking up at said starry sky as if he was talking with it, even though Ayanami was the one who it was directed towards. "And to think that if one stars' light would go out it could take ages before we would notice. Quite marvellous isn't it?"

"Since when did you become so philosophical?" He wouldn't admit that what Hyuuga had said really made sense, and while he had listened to his loyal subordinate, he had also looked up at the starry sky. Both enjoying the view, the closeness of body heat and hearing Hyuuga speak in that low tone of his, he had when he spoke more seriously than his normal cheerful singsong voice.

Silence wrapped around them while both of them watched the stars in silence. The wind was the only thing that could be heard when it gently caressed the landscape. Nevertheless the silence was broken, as Hyuuga decided to break his gaze from the sky and start looking at the man resting against his shoulder.

Fingers ghosted over pale lips, making the owner of those lips wink in surprise looking wide eyed at the man next to him, for a brief second. Hyuuga didn't waste any time as he let his fingers entwine into those silvery locks, leaning down slightly and capturing those cold lips in a simple kiss.

Surprise was written all over Ayanamis' face as he studied Hyuugas' face up close, slightly bent to avoid their noses from colliding. Those blue eyes were watching carefully for any sign in those violet eyes, if he was to withdraw to escape a fury eruption from the cold officer.

What happened next surprised them both, as Ayanami kneaded his lips against Hyuugas' own, kissing him back softly. Until they parted and the swordsman placed a kiss onto a pale forehead, then proceeding to whisper softly.

"You can sleep here, Aya-tan. I'll take care of you." eyelids become heavy and hide those violet eyes from the world, as the man fell asleep against Hyuugas' shoulder. Making said man smile genuinely, as he kept his beloved superior close while he kept a watchful eye over the landscape. Prepared to spring into action if any threat crossed his path, while protecting those dear to him.

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N:** Oh geez, there's so much I should be doing instead of writing this, like finish a drawing for a contest, which deadline is soon..  
But Hyuuga and Ayanami are just too good to pass up on, they're so sweet yet so evil, muhahaha...  
I hope you enjoyed it, got this random idea when talking to a friend about winter, cold and starry skies XD

Please drop a review, even if it is just one word! But please don't flame…  
Thanks for reading my fic and I appreciate reviewers


End file.
